Certain vehicles today include remote start systems and algorithms that enable a user of the vehicle to remotely start an engine of the vehicle. Such a remote start of the engine may be desired, for example, if the user wishes to have the vehicle's interior heated or cooled before the user enters the vehicle. However, in certain situations it may be difficult to remotely start the engine of the vehicle if a battery of the vehicle has a low state of charge.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for remotely starting an engine of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such remote starting of an engine of a vehicle. It is further desired to provide an improved system for such remote starting of an engine of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.